


perspective

by doggiegutz (pubbie)



Series: VENT BABY [3]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pubbie/pseuds/doggiegutz
Summary: Been hatin' on my new perspective!Been hurrying along, no meal is ever done,You could win a Rabbit! You could have a rabbit or a rib!The fast child is gonna have a dead hand, we can get him started, yeah!Bad mind, let me put on good habits!Been workin to put on good habits!Sometimes I can't find my good habits!
Series: VENT BABY [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566463





	perspective

**Author's Note:**

> correcting this shit was insane, i wrote it on Sunday when i was yep and i fr didn't understand half of that shit

A throne, a tower, the place I must stand. I will climb it, conquer it, take my reign on this land. If I am to fall, I am to die.

Trust, a vital ingredient for any recipe regarding domination; I'll show these fuckers the way this land shall work, the way it is meant to work and the way I was born to rule.

Their trust is easily gotten, simple miniscule ways; a favour, showing remorse, sympathy, anything. Such frail creatures they are.

I'll turn them inside out.

I step, I step onto the gravelly tower littered with indents and crevices. I could always seek for a rope, but my habits have always caused me to speed through acts I am invested in.

The top, I am approaching it; I shall take down the former king who so easily trusted me, he plagues my crown by wearing it on his ungodly head.

Again, the top, I am here; here I am? Either works, both matter not, the guards are not present and the ghastly king lays dormant, perhaps even numbly on his throne of bones. Have his fortunes and luxury caused him to become boring? I assume so.

To be led by such a disgraceful ruler, mortals must be ashamed, perhaps I can show them the path of true understanding.

A knife is needed not for this scumbag of a king; mine godly will and mine godly hands shall most certainly suffice. Grasping the king's throat, I take a moment to stare back at the boy identical to myself. Fear, that's what's in his eyes, and yet, those eyes are similar to mine.

My eyes; they are similar but are in fact vastly different, the opposite, my eyes display a lightshow of determination, of right. The boy's show a disappointing assembly of terror and confusion. I know what I am doing is right and so I must see it through.

Lifeless, the old king is dead, he was not more than a boy.

I lay the dead aside, taking stride as I claim my throne; placing this crown on my head,

A Godly King is born.


End file.
